Confissões De Uma Estrela do Quadribol
by vivis-z
Summary: .:Tradução de Confessions of a Quidditch Star:. Dizer que nós não nos demos bem nos sete anos que passaram é como dizer que Sirius teve uma namorada enquanto esteve em Hogwarts. Um pouco de mentira e um pouco de verdade ao mesmo tempo. LJ
1. Capítulo Um

**Título:** _Confessions of a Quidditch Star_  
**Autora: **_SeriouslySnoggingSirius_**  
Tradutora: **_Eu_**  
Nº de Capítulos:** _3_

* * *

**Resumo: **_Dizer que nós não nos demos bem nos sete anos que passaram é como dizer que Sirius teve uma namorada enquanto esteve em Hogwarts. Um pouco de mentira e um pouco de verdade ao mesmo tempo._

* * *

**Right Here (Bem Aqui**)

**-ou-**

**Confissões De Uma Estrela do Quadribol**

* * *

Querida Lily,

Por mais covarde que Remus diga que é te dar isso quando nós estamos entrando no trem para ir embora para sempre, eu não tinha coragem de te dar isso quando eu escrevi, logo depois do Natal. Então basicamente esta é uma carta e você sabe onde me achar se você quiser. No entanto, por favor entenda que eu não vou mais te aborrecer depois da escola então você não precisa me achar para gritar comigo. Então... a carta.

Lily Evans-

Dizer que nós não nos demos bem nos sete anos que passaram é como dizer que Sirius teve uma namorada enquanto esteve em Hogwarts. Um pouco de mentira e um pouco de verdade ao mesmo tempo. Porque Sirius não teve uma namorada, ele tinha uma cadela, e ele não tinha só uma, ele tinha muitas. Então enquanto você me odiava, eu nunca te odiei, ou não gostei de você, ou queria te machucar de alguma forma.

No entanto, eu não acho que você realmente me odeia. Se alguém chegasse em você agora e dissesse "Srta. Evans, por que você odeia James Harrison Potter," eu não acho que você iria poder responder qualquer coisa que não fosse "Eu simplesmente odeio," ou "Porque ele é um incompetente!" (o que, diga se de passagem, eu não sou) eu realmente tenho mudado Srta. Evans, ou você não notou que o número de peças que eu preguei tem diminuído. Eu levantei minhas notas, eu até tutoro alguns primeiranistas em Transfiguração. Eu consegui ser Monitor Chefe sozinho Lily, não porque meu pai é quem é, ou porque foi um erro. Eu sou humano Lily, bem, na maior parte do tempo, nós não precisamos falar disso agora, e nenhum humano é perfeito. Você com certeza não é, mas isso não me faz te amar, quer dizer gostar, menos de você.

* * *

_**I know I've been mistaken,  
**Eu sei que tenho cometido erros  
**but just give me a break and see the changes that I've made.  
**mas só me de um tempo e veja as mudanças que eu tive.  
**I've got some imperfections,  
**Eu tenho alguma imperfeições,  
**But how can you collect them all  
**Mas como você pode pegá-las  
**And throw them in my face?**  
E jogá-las na minha cara?_

* * *

Eu gosto de pensar que até as nossas brigas ficaram menores durante nosso tempo juntos como Monitores. Nós tivemos algumas boas conversas, de noite, no sofá do Salão Comunal dos Monitores. Eu te ajudei com Transfiguração, eu parei de brincar com pomos, e parei de dormir por ai. Não que você vá saber disso. Parecia que você não estava se permitindo gostar de mim como pessoa. Os olhares que você me dava quando eu sorria pra você, ou te dizia 'oi' nos corredores, diziam muito mais que "vá se ferrar, Potter". De algum jeito tinha alguma coisa naqueles olhares que falava comigo, e me forçava a continuar tentando porque, eu vou ser honesto aqui, eu esperarei por você pra sempre.

Não que eu espere que você esqueça tudo que aconteceu e saia comigo só porque você leu essa carta. Na verdade, se você fizesse, eu iria querer saber as razões porque não é como se isso fosse alguma nova informação para você, ou para mim. São só os fatos escritos no papel com a pena linda que Peter me deu de presente.

* * *

_**But you always find a way to keep me right here waiting**  
Mas você sempre acha um jeito de me deixar bem aqui esperando  
**You always find the words to say to keep me right here waiting  
**Você sempre acha as palavras para me deixar bem aqui esperando  
**And if you chose to walk away I'd still be right here waiting  
**E se você quisesse ir embora eu ainda estaria bema qui esperando  
**Searching for the things to say to keep you right here waiting**  
Procurando pelas coisas certas pra dizer para te deixar bem aqui esperando_

* * *

Então de novo, enquanto eu espero que faça, eu não quero que essa carta seja uma razão para você desenvolver um ódio por mim. Eu não seria capaz de viver se você realmente me odiasse. Eu provavelmente me jogaria da torre de astronomia, exceto que iria doer bastante bater no chão e saber que eu seria pra sempre conhecido como James "a sujeira no chão" Potter. Eu não sei porque seus nomes machucam tanto. Snape me chama de tudo possível. O irmão de Sirius e eu já tivemos nossa onda de duelos.

Você é tão diferente de qualquer pessoa que eu conheci, Lily. Você não aceita desaforos de ninguém! Sua irmã, que eu sei que não te aproa, ou eu, ou qualquer um dos Sonserinos. Ma por outro lado, você não é muito favorável. Se não tem sentido para você, você não faz. Então, ao invés de me ver no meio dessa 'transformação', você parecia recuar e me assistir enquanto me esforçava pelos metros até te alcançar, e então é como se eu estivesse muito 'suado' pra você me abraçar!

* * *

_**I hope you're not intending  
**Eu espero que você não queira  
**To be so condescending, it's as much as I can take.  
**Ser tão condescendente, é muito mais que posso aguentar.  
**And you're so independent, you just refuse to bend  
**E você é tão independente, você simplesmente se recusa a se curvar  
**So I keep bending 'till I break**  
Então eu continuo me curvando até quebrar_

* * *

Mas então, eu nunca achei que fosse fácil. Eu nunca achei que eu mudaria, você me beijaria e seria isso. Eu queria que fosse simples, mas não é. E agora que eu paro para pensar, não seria realístico se tivesse acontecido desse jeito. Eu sei o que você está pensando "É, então você mudou sua personalidade a minha volta, mas você continua sendo o mesmo idiota egoísta em volta de outras pessoas James Potter!", certo então talvez você não esteja pensando o meu nome, mas me deixe pensar que você está, okay?

Eu sei que você ouviu a história sobre Severo. Sobre a peça que tinha passado dos limites, mas obviamente não a verdade. Eu poso honestamente te dizer que eu não tive nada a ver com isso. Foi Sirius sendo um idiota, e eu tentando encobri-lo, o que me fez parecer o idiota. Eu peço desculpas por ser um idiota, mas eu nunca fui um idiota cruel e assassino. Até mesmo eu não sou assim_**  
**_

* * *

_**But you always find a way to keep me right here waiting  
**Mas você sempre acha um jeito de me deixar bem aqui esperando  
**You always find the words to say to keep me right here waiting  
**Você sempre acha as palavras para me deixar bem aqui esperando  
**And if you chose to walk away I'd still be right here waiting  
**E se você quisesse ir embora eu ainda estaria bema qui esperando  
**Searching for the things to say to keep you right here waiting**  
Procurando pelas coisas certas pra dizer para te deixar bem aqui esperando_

* * *

Então eu decidi, e não foi uma decisão difícil. Que eu não iria parar de te amar. Nunca. Alguma hora durante uma das minhas muitas detenções com McGonagall, (nós falamos muito de você) eu percebi que eu não simplesmente te amava. E estava _apaixonado_por você. E como Shakespeare escreveu, "Me deixe ser teu servo!".

Eu morreria por você. Eu tinha sonhos, em que eu não pensava duas vezes em salvar sua vida e desistir da minha. Especialmente agora com o crescimento do Lord. Se ele fizesse alguma coisa para te machucar, eu posso te garantir que esse seria o fim dele. Qualquer um que te machuque é melhor correr antes que eu o ache. Você pode honestamente me dizer que ainda me odeia?

* * *

_**I've made a commitment, I'm willing to bleed for you**  
Eu fiz uma promessa, eu estou disposto a sangrar por você  
**I needed fulfillment  
**Eu precisava de satisfação  
**I found what I need in you  
**Eu achei o que precisava em você  
**Why can't you just forgive me?  
**Por que você não pode me perdoar?  
**I don't want to relive all the mistakes I've made along the way...**  
Eu não quero reviver todos os erros que eu fiz durante o caminho…_

* * *

Então eu sei que eu tenho sido, bem, não o homem mais considerável durante os anos, e eu sei que eu fiz muitas coisas estúpidas. Eu só estava esperando que talvez só uma vez nós pudéssemos perdoar e esquecer. Principalmente a parte de esquecer! Então aqui está a minha lista de coisas imperdoáveis e eu estou pedindo, não implorando para que você mesmo assim as perdoe.

-primeiro ano: Eu acidentalmente te acertei com o feitiço do roxo quando tentei acertar o Sirius. Você ficou roxa por uma semana.

-segundo ano: Eu meio que fiz os elfos matarem o seu rato. Não de propósito. Estava no Salão Comunal e eu tenho medo de ratos. E você ganhou uma coruja.

-terceiro ano: Eu imobilizei o salgueiro lutador para te assustar (não pergunte como) porque você tinha me dito que o dia em que o salgueiro parasse seria o dia em que você me beijaria e diria que me amava.

-quarto ano: quando nós tivemos aquele baile em homenagem a alguma coisa e eu derrubei ponche no seu vestido novo. Foi um completo acidente! Eu juro!

-quinto ano: Eu te enchi por ter virado monitor, mesmo tendo o Remus como monitor e eu não ter falado nada para ele.

-sexto ano: eu disse aos monitores que estavam patrulhando sobre você e Adam na torre de Astronomia, e você pegou detenção. Eu estava com ciúmes!

-este ano: Eu me apaixonei por você.

James Potter

* * *

_**But I always find a way to keep you right here waiting**  
Mas eu sempre acho um jeito de te deixar bem aqui esperando  
**I always find the words to say to keep you right here waiting  
**Eu sempre acho as palavras para te deixar bem aqui esperando  
**But you always find a way to keep me right here waiting  
**Mas você sempre acha um jeito de me deixar bem aqui esperando  
**You always find the words to say to keep me right here waiting  
**Você sempre acha as palavras para me deixar bem aqui esperando  
**And if I chose to walk away, would you be right here waiting?  
**E se eu quisesse ir embora, você iria ficar bem aqui esperando?_

* * *

Então isso é basicamente meu coração numa carta e agora que eu nunca mais vou te ver. Eu só quero que você saiba. Tudo que você tem que fazer é pedir e eu vou estar ai num instante. Se você quiser nos dar uma chance só me diga então.

Amor, James Harrison Potter (de novo)

* * *

**_Searching for the things to say to keep me right here waiting._**___  
Procurando pelas coisas certar pra dizer para me deixar bem aqui esperando._

* * *

**N/T: **A música lindíssima ( e muito boa ) é _Staind - Right Here_


	2. Capítulo Dois

**O capitulo é curtíssimo, mas quem não entender, volte e leia o primeiro capítulo de novo, =)**

* * *

_**Confissões De Uma Estrela Do Quadribol**_

**(cont.)**

* * *

Querido James,

Então.

Amor,

Lily

* * *

**N/T**: Agradecendo a **Lyla Evans Higurashi, Narcisa Le Fey, ****Ana Black, Lulu Star** e **JhU Radcliffe**. beijos, queridos.


	3. Capítulo Três

**_Pra quem ainda não entendeu o capítulo anterior, esse daqui esclarece tudo._**

* * *

_**Confissões De Uma Estrela Do Quadribol**_

**(cont.)**

* * *

Querida Lily,

Então...

Se pelo menos, minha querida, você fosse mais eloqüente.

Eu tenho que dizer que eu acho muito estranho que nós estejamos tendo uma conversa por cartas quando nós estamos no mesmo trem pelo próximo milênio, mas para continuar a tradição eu sinto que tenho que continuar do jeito que começamos.

Bem agora eu não tenho certeza do que pensar; sua carta foi meio sem fim. Há, quem eu estou enganando? Eu não tenho idéia do que sua carta significa.

Um cenário te envolve entrando no meu compartimento a qualquer momento, e declarando seu amor, ou pelo menos desejo de nos dar uma chance.

O outro tem sua curta resposta significando que minhas palavras não significaram nada, que você não liga nem um pouco para mim.

Só uma coisa rápida: mesmo eu tendo dito que eu não iria mais te incomodar, e eu tenho certeza que a sua curta resposta significa que, na verdade, você me odeia; não escreva de volta a não ser que você possa me dizer o que eu quero ouvir.

_**Tell me, will you always be there?**  
Me diga, você vai estar sempre lá?_  
**_Do you have the heart? Will you care like I care?_**  
_Você tem o coração? Você vai se importar como eu me importo?  
**Tell me, do I mean more?**  
Me diga, eu significo mais?_  
**_Am I different from others, not like the ones before?_**  
_Eu sou diferente dos outros, não como os anteriores?  
**Tell me, and you will see**  
Me diga e você verá  
**That I am everything you want me to be.**  
Que eu sou tudo que você quer que eu seja._

-James

* * *

Querido James,

Se você vai dizer a uma menina, e eu cito,

"Se você quiser nos dar uma chance, só me diga então,"

Então você deviria lembrar de ter feito isso, então quando a menina, dizendo eu, responder, e eu cito,

"Então"

Você vai saber o que ela quer dizer.

Em outras palavras:

_**I will always be there.  
**Eu sempre estarei lá.  
**I have the heart and will always care.  
**Eu tenho o coração e eu sempre me importarei.  
**And just so you know, you mean much more  
**E só pra você saber, você significa muito mais  
**Than all the other ones before  
**Que todos os anteriores  
**I'm telling you, so please show me  
**Eu estou te dizendo, então por favor me mostre  
**You're everything you say you'll be.**  
Que você é tudo que você diz que será._

AMOR Lily,

P.S.: Eu estou no compartimento 2b

* * *

Fiiim,

muito linda essa fic. E a autora tem ótimas fics, ficaadica.  
o poema do James, eu procurei, mas não achei o autor.  
Já a resposta da Lily é da própria autora da fic.  
Agradeço a todos que leram,

beijoos. =*


End file.
